Concealed Wishes
by Ms.MaraJade
Summary: Alternate Universe. Potential follow up to the events that took place in my one shot story, "A Moment of Serenity."


_Author's Notes_: Real life continues to be complicated with unexpected stresses, and I haven't had much success with "The Waltz Continues." However, quite a while ago, I posted a one-shot titled, "A Moment of Serenity," and I decided to tinker further with it, using this piece as a means to try to reconnect with the characters of Voltron once again. I know that Keith/Allura is the preferred pairing, but once in a while I do like the scoundrel to get the girl in the end.  
Anonymous Revier, "**LORI**": I'm sorry I never e-mailed you, but in the last review you left me, your e-mail was blank. Please type it "phonetically" (i.e., email (at) yahoo (dot) com) as this site does not recognize e-mail addresses. Hope to hear from you again soon.

As always…

I hope I continue to do justice to the characters and the series of _Voltron_, and I ask for no flames, please. However, I will accept constructive criticism in order to develop further as a writer.

_Disclaimer_: I make no money, and I only write about what I enjoy.

_Summary_: Alternate Universe. Follow up to the events that took place in "A Moment of Serenity."

**Concealed Wishes**

Allura moved down the hallway that led to the door to Lance's room and took a nervous breath. She wondered what would have made her so insane as to seek him out in the late evening, but she knew entirely why she was walking in the direction she was.

They shared a kiss, a simple moment that was meant to heal their ache for having lost Keith, but since that night nearly a week ago, she was consumed by the memory of how his hands touched upon her and how the taste of his lips had branded hers. Allura tried to forget that moment; she tried to forget that she dared to allow him to touch her with such reckless abandon, and it seemed the more she tried to force herself to ignore that moment, the stronger her heart called for it again.

Fingers fidgeting now with one of the decorative loops on her pink skirt, the princess realized that she had arrived at Lance's door, and she tried to work up enough courage to knock on that thin barrier between what was truth and what were just her fantasies.

Allura knew that if her initial bravery should fail her, she needed to be certain of a decent excuse so as not to arouse Lance's suspicions as to why she would possibly be asking for his attention at the quiet hour.

Standing outside the door, Allura thought she faintly heard the sound of voices and orchestral music. Then, she remembered that Lance had a movie collection he would spend his free hours viewing. She considered that he probably was watching one of his epics, one of the stories that he tried to get her to sit and watch from the moment they had met. Often, her schedule just didn't allow for two or three hours to sit in front of the entertainment monitor, enjoying how a story was told in the form of moving pictures.

In the past, Allura had gently defended her argument that a book was easier for her to peruse because she could simply mark it and return to it later, needing only to skim the last couple paragraphs to remember where she had left off in the story. However, even her own leisure time for her books had been cut considerably between her responsibilities as a princess and her duties as a pilot.

Blinking in realization that the excuse of looking for a movie to watch was plausible enough to talk with Lance, Allura decided that if she could not work the conversation into a confirmation or denial of his feelings for her, then she would just ask Lance to let her review his movie collection and choose something that she might like to watch at a later point in time.

Swallowing down the breath that fetched in her throat, Allura knocked softly on the panel of the door and closed her eyes as she inhaled yet another deep breath, thinking she was absolutely insane. Her fingers began to tremble, and she quickly clutched her hands together, trying to desperately hide her nervous movements.

The door swished open to the side, and Lance couldn't hold back his surprise at the sight of Allura, the Princess of Arus, standing outside his door at this hour of the night, and he knew the shock was obvious on his face.

Ever since that night when he and Allura had come to accept Keith's death and shared a kiss that, at that time, had seemed like nothing but a gentle brush of their lips, he had found himself nagged by questions and uncertainties. He thought that she seemed suddenly shy around him, her blue eyes begging for his attention but fearful of actually meeting his gaze. Lance, in turn, had discovered that he also pined for her gaze and waited for her hand to brush against his whether accidentally or intentionally.

Bringing his eyes to her face, Lance tried to hide how he took a deeper breath, savoring the scent of her flowery perfume, an aroma he never bothered to notice prior to that evening. Feeling his irises linger on her lips as she spoke, Lance forced them back to her blue eyes, fighting the ease at which he could get lost in them.

"Am I disturbing anything?" Allura asked, briefly skimming her eyes over him. She worked to keep her attention on his face, trying to disregard the thin, blue shirt that concealed Lance's average physique. Squeezing one of her hands into a tight ball, Allura concentrated on the feeling of her nails as they pressed against her palm, using the discomfort to distract her from the less-than-noble thoughts she was developing for this fellow pilot, the man who had become her new commander under circumstances none of them ever wanted.

Lance thought about her question, and the only disturbance he could think about was that she had interrupted his constantly nagging imagination and how he was unable to stop the loop that played in his mind after that kiss a week ago. Seeing Allura physically before him was the last thing he ever thought was possible, and he had to find some way to see to it that neither of them walked away tonight without clearing the air between them.

Shaking his head, Lance remembered her question and quietly responded, "Not at all."

Allura lowered her eyes to her hands for a brief moment as though trying to think of a way to ask her questions, but Lance decided to take the initiative and spare her the momentary loss of her words.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked.

That brought the princess' eyes back up. She never passed beyond the doorways of any of the Voltron Force's rooms. It was just a boundary of respect that she gave them. They were all entitled to their privacy, and their rooms were the one place within the castle walls that they could consider a sanctuary for themselves. Even Nanny and Coran never entered without permission.

Allura thought quickly of a way to make it seem that she was not venturing into places considered improper, especially if any of the maids or the guards suddenly passed by. Her voice came out soft, curious. "That is the best way to look through your movie collection, isn't it?"

Lance felt himself sink internally for a second, her innocence so heartbreaking. How could he possibly have romantic thoughts about her, musings of kissing her, fantasies of…he stopped himself. There was still time to find a way to discuss the conversation he felt they needed to have. After all, how could he possibly lead a team that had any inkling of uneasiness amongst them? The new pilot that Galaxy Garrison had sent was slowly gelling with the Voltron Force, but like with any team, it took time to become a smoothly working crew.

Stepping aside, Lance gestured for Allura to enter. Her skirts brushed by his shins as she passed, and her floral perfume lingered before him, once again beckoning him to act out one of those maniacal fantasies. The door closed behind them with a quiet sealing sound and it was just enough noise to awaken Lance from the trance he was lost within once again.

Allura paused after getting into the room, and she allowed her eyes to scan in curiosity the shelves full of cases and books full of disks. The monitor he used to watch those disks on was now powered down, and a few of the decorative movie cases were scattered about one of the dressers; however, anything else of his personal belongings was hidden away. There was no shirt or even a sock misplaced, and the bed had been made to military specification with sheets tucked in tightly and the covers smooth like a tabletop.

The rumors about Lance and his romantic conquests came to her, and she knew that such a man would never leave his sanctuary out of order when he wanted to impress a lady. Allura tightened her fingers even more, realizing that Lance would never want anything but the short-term. For her to even question that fleeting moment before the observation window was childish, and she was beginning to regret having come here tonight.

Lance swallowed hard at the sight of Allura, the Princess of Arus, standing within his room. There was a time the image would have allowed him bragging rights and probably an upper right to the jaw from Keith. But after that one night, he thought of her presence as a privilege, an honor. He couldn't help himself as he watched her with his eyes full of compassion, as he was certain Keith once saw her through, and he began to understand why Keith hesitated to ever share his feelings with her. Lance came to the realization that once such a line was crossed there was no turning back. It was the kind of commitment that Keith had refused to allow himself because he always feared not being there for her one day. And now everything Keith had run away from was standing before him. This kind, gentle, and compassionate woman who would have had a perfect life with Keith had awakened something in Lance he wasn't certain existed.

The night that they had grieved for Keith together and made their pact to balance each other, Allura had made Lance's simple attraction for her blossom into something far deeper, far more poignant. He realized that if he just let himself give into his emotions, he could undoubtedly love her and become her honest and faithful companion.

Watching Allura turn to him, Lance forced himself to awaken from the vision of kissing her, shutting off the fantasy that she would feel equally for him and they would live some absurd fairy tale ending.

"Do you see anything?" he asked, suddenly wanting to kick himself as he realized the misrepresentation that question could become.

Allura brought her eyes to Lance and forced herself to breathe. He was only standing a couple feet away from her, nearly arm's length. His voice had startled her from the memory of what it had felt like when she was before him, his hand upon her face.

"I'm not certain," Allura responded after an awkward pause, and her words held no lie in them.

Lance stepped toward her, praying that she would look upon him as she did that night a week ago, but if she didn't he was already reaching toward one of the disk cases upon his dresser.

Allura caught her breath and felt her heart race as Lance moved closer. Then, when she saw his hand go past her, she felt one of her hands grasp her stomach, trying to keep it from plummeting in her disappointment.

Lance brushed by her, his arm grazing hers. He felt his blood rush at the thought of being so close to her again. He pretended to move a couple of the disk cases on the dresser as he inhaled her perfume. He forced himself not to close his eyes and relive that sweet embrace they shared. The thought of her soft, warm lips against his had been driving him crazy for nearly a week, and as he realized that he was falling under the spell of his imagination again, he pulled his arm away from the cases and brought it back to his side.

Allura felt a breath escape her, as Lance stood upright again. He was within a foot of her now, and the light scent of his aftershave hung before her. It brought her back to the night when he kissed her, and she longed again for that sweet confusion.

Lance couldn't help himself now, and his eyes caught hers. Allura allowed his stare, and neither one could find the strength to look away.

Lance decided that the time for questions was long past, and if he wasn't able to bring himself to use words, then he would see what reaction his actions would bring. He braced himself for her hand to slap across his face in disgust. Moving slowly, as though afraid of touching a jagged edge of broken glass, Lance brushed some of her golden locks from her cheek.

Allura felt her heart leap from her chest into her throat. For the past few days, she longed for his touch again, and as his fingers caressed over her face, a tremble overcame her.

Lance carefully inched towards her, afraid that he was having another dream or vision. He never thought he would fall in love with Allura or even allow himself to do so, but he knew what he felt for her now was far beyond the moment of a conquest. His previous courtships never held his attention for long. The kiss he had shared with Allura had consumed him, night and day. He longed to be alone in her presence again, but he feared she did not feel the same, and now he needed to know if she felt anything at all for him.

Gently, Lance brought his lips over hers, waiting for that slap across his face or for Nanny to come flying in with a bucket of icy, cold water to throw on him. When neither happened, he felt Allura close the gap between them as she pressed to him, her hands grasping the material of his shirt and bringing him closer.

Lance brought his other hand to her waist, while the one on her cheek slid into her curls, tangling into the golden strands. He clutched the back of her neck gently and pulled her against him, feeling the heat of her hands through his thin shirt as they clutched to him.

Allura did not resist the strength of their embrace. She fell into Lance, taking comfort and pleasure in the way his arms and hands locked her against him. She longed to be close to him again, touching and kissing as though they would starve without the contact. It was so much more intense than their last venture, and she was certain now that their feelings for each other were equally shared.

Seconds grew into minutes until neither one could spare another breath. Finally, they eased back only enough to break the seal of their lips. Their faces were mere centimeters away, and their hands continued to clutch and hold, unable to let go. Their eyes stared helplessly into each other, answering the question they feared asking but their kiss revealed.

"You realize this changes everything," Lance said quietly.

Breathlessly, Allura nodded her head. "Nanny will still hate you, certainly more now."

Lance laughed softly, his lips aching to taste hers again. "A princess and a guy like me, huh?"

Allura pursed her lips to reply, but Lance was quicker. He kissed her again, leaving her words lost in the limbo of their breathlessness. He knew this should have been Keith with her, and he only hoped that his friend understood how Lance had suppressed his emotions for Allura for so long, leaving the pathway for Keith. Unfortunately, Keith never took the opportunity that Lance hoped he would have, and for as much as Lance regretted the loss of his friend, he was silently thanking Keith for teaching him everything there ever was to know about honor.


End file.
